callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty: World of II
Call of Duty: World of II '''is another installment of the Call of Duty franchise. It is available for the XBox 360, PS3, PC and Nintendo DS. Game Story *The sequel to Call of Duty: World At War, Call of Dity: World of II takes place in Italy, Germany (specifically Normandy) and Russia. You play as young Seargent Leonard Donovitch. You first go through Italy and aid on the Assualt of Benedicto Mussolini's Assistants Perfecture that holds vital information. After pushing your way through the Building, you eventually are face to face with his assistant '''Alvis LaSasso. You then must chase Alvis out of the building and into the parking lot, where your ally snipes him in the leg and he is taken away for interrogation. You then head out too Northern Italy to a palce called Po Valley. There a battle is going on and you are tasked with Sniping the Heads of the operation German Generals. You head up to the closest tower and take oout the first two who are inside a hut going over what seems to be battle strategies. You then must head into the Olive Vineyard and aim into a house that was overtaken and used as Base. After taking out this last General, you must exit the Agricultural fields avoiding the spot lights and guards. After making it out, a Chopper lands and takes you off. *Now you play as a Soviet Union soldier who along with the Red Army invade an Italian Warehouse (Used for Morto Camminare). Here you move your way through multiple floors before finally finding a General who wants to eliminnate the Soviets top men. He enters the elevator after killing your ally. To stop him, you must break open the doors with a Stick Grenade and Knife the wire. This will cause the Elevator to drop killing the General. The next mission takes place at night in the same building, and its the area of a major Air Strike. You must make it out with your platoon and must elimanate enemy tanks. After this, you sneak through a swampy marsh and meet up with Captain Andrei Bykov. He gives you some intel and you beat the mission. *After the death of an Italian General, Alvis LaSasso is tasked with taking out a Red Army Cargo Ship that houses the lost intel. You start out in an unknown aircraft and is tasked with taking out any troops you can. You are given a heavy turret with a missle launcher. When the man turrets on the Cargo Ship are firing on you, you must take them out with your missles before the ship is taken down. You then land on the ships deck and must snipe the Captain, who is driving the ship. After that, you and your CO charge the door on the side and make your way down a flight of stairs. This part of the ship is swarming with Red Army soldiers and you are given a shotgun. By crouching and sneaking along the walls, you can use your Shotgun to take out everyone with ease. (''note: The Shotgun is equiptted with a Silencer. Yes this is impossible).